


Magical Love

by UndeadDolly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Assassination Attempt(s), Can Prompto Save Noctis?, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Noctis Has Been Magically Poisoned, Pining, Poisoning, Prompto Is A Sorcerer, Prompto Is Arrested By Lucis To Save Noctis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly
Summary: “You’re hereby now a property of Prince Noctis. Any form of objection or resistance will be punished.”Prompto Argentum, a sorcerer, is arrested by the Kingdom of Lucis.However, Lucis does not tell him why.If he isn’t arrested for practicing witchcraft, then what has he been arrested for?





	1. Chapter 1

For many years, Prompto had been fleeing from witch hunters. They wouldn’t ever relent, though. They had chased him across continents, in fact. He was seen as a threat. He was a magical prodigy, after all. It was why he had sought and settled down in the Kingdom of Lucis. It was a safe haven for magic wielders such as himself. It was also perhaps the only kingdom which didn’t burn people like himself. The Kingdom of Lucis allowed magic wielders to even practice magic openly. But, in exchange, Lucis asked for magic wielders to enchant crops and military paraphernalia such as weapons and armor. 

 

“I wasn’t expecting anyone,” Prompto said, while closing his spellbook and sitting up, as his doorbell chimed again. “I hope it’s not Mrs. Williams. I haven’t finished with her anti-wrinkle potion yet. That women is really impatient.”

 

“We are here at the behest of King Regis. You are to open this door right this instant,” a Kingsglaive commanded, while Prompto gasped and stood still in fear, as his front door burst open and Kingsglaives poured inside. “You’re hereby now a property of Prince Noctis. Any form of objection or resistance will be punished.”

 

“What?! You can’t arrest me! I haven’t done anything!” Prompto cried out, while handcuffs snapped around his wrists, as a soldier with chocolate brown hair and eyes yanked him outside. “Let go of me! You’re arresting me for no reason.”

 

“Any form of objection or resistance will be punished,” a Kingsglaive repeated, while pushing him inside of an awaiting vehicle, as his heart thudded in fear and sapphire orbs brimmed with teardrops. “We will be arriving at the palace shortly. Try to remain calm, sorcerer.”

 

XOXO

 

When he had arrived at the palace, Prompto had been taken to a room prepared just for him. He had expected to be placed inside a dungeon cell, though. He was a magic wielder, after all. Every time he had been arrested, he had been thrown inside of the dungeons. However, he had been taken to a gorgeous bedroom in the palace this time, which was also filled with extravagant and expensive artwork and furniture. But, he was still cuffed. In fact, his hands and ankles were cuffed together with tight metal chains. 

 

“I can’t even use magic. They’ve taken my spellbooks and staff,” Prompto muttered, while wiggling around on the bed, as he groaned and buried his face into the plush pillows. “I thought that the Kingdom of Lucis was a safe haven for people like me. I guess I was wrong.”

 

“But, if I was arrested for practicing witchcraft, then wouldn’t I be down in the dungeons?” Prompto questioned, while trying to roll onto his back, as a whimper escaped from in-between his lips at the tightness of his restraints. “Why would a magic wielder be in here, a gorgeous bedroom in the palace? Am I really going to be burnt at the stake?”

 

“If I am, then I’ll be the first one in Lucis,” Prompto cried, while trying to free his hands, as he sighed and surrendered in defeat. “Why are they doing this to me?”

 

XOXO

 

As the bedroom door opened, Prompto had looked up and glared at the two men. He hated them. They had put him in chains, after all. They made him feel incredibly defenseless as well. And, it was something he hadn’t felt before, not even when witch hunters chased after him. His reputation was that of a magical prodigy, after all. 

 

“You have our sincerest apologies, sorcerer. We would have left you in peace, if it weren’t for our recent circumstances,” the emerald eyed man said, while taking a step forward, as Prompto squirmed and scooted away. “I am Ignis Scientia, royal advisor to Prince Noctis. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

“What do you want from me?” Prompto demanded, while the magic proof restraints defused his hand magic yet again, as he pouted and dug his fingernails into his palms out of frustration. “Are you people going to burn me or something?”

 

“Of course not! You were only arrested to prevent possibilities of escape. We cannot have that, not when circumstances in the royal family is so grave,” Ignis explained, while Prompto raised an elegant blonde eyebrow, as he didn’t know why the royal family had anything to do with him. “We need your help, sorcerer.”

 

“I don’t understand. Why would you need my help?” Prompto asked, while Ignis sat down beside him, as the brunet soldier stood in the doorway. “Please just let me go.”

 

“We cannot, Prompto. We won’t release you until you have helped Prince Noctis. You see, he has been poisoned. He is on death's doorstep!” Ignis said, while clenching his fists, as Prompto lowered his sapphire orbs in acknowledgment. “We have tried everything possible, but we just cannot help him. He’s the only heir to the throne. That’s why we have turned to you. You must help him. We will grant you freedom and anything else in return, if you help him.”

 

“Alright, I’ll try to. It’s not like I have a choice. But, I can’t help much if I’m chained and not allowed to use my magic,” Prompto said, while looking down at his cuffs, as he thought about his spellbooks and staff. “I’ll need my spellbooks and staff back, too. Don’t you want me to be useful?”

 

“We’ll free you of the restraints. You’ll have a metal band placed on your ankle, though. It is magic proof and will track your location, if you decide to run off and flee,” Ignis said, while turning around, as the brunet soldier stepped forward. “Your spellbooks and staff will be returned shortly. This is Gladiolus Amicitia, royal bodyguard to Prince Noctis. He’ll remove your restraints for you.”

 

XOXO

 

Once he had been released of those cuffs, Prompto had been returned his spellbooks and staff. He was scared, though. He has never saved anyone in his life. He always ran from witch hunters. Because of that, he was used to destruction, not healing and saving people.

 

“Follow me, sorceror. Prince Noctis’ bedroom is this way,” Gladio said, while leading him through the dark and dingy hallway, as Prompto nervously chewed on his lips. “You’ll be  _ seeing  _ him shortly.”

 

“Am I the only sorcerer you guys sought?” Prompto asked, while clutching his staff tightly, as the brunet bodyguard nodded. “Why, though? What makes me so special?”

  
“We’ve heard rumors about you. They say you’re a magical prodigy,” Gladio said, while stopping front of the royal bedroom, as Prompto took a deep breath in. “Are you ready to  _ see  _ him?”

 

* * *

 

 

A/N: What do you think? Leave me your thoughts. I revamped this plot from one of my earlier works, but this time for FFXV.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon walking inside of bedroom, Prompto had looked around and almost scoffed. The royal chamber was just so stereotypical. It was cluttered with swords, armor, and maps of the palace. He had even stopped and stared down at one of the maps. He was surprised to learn just how big the royal palace was. His attention was soon stolen, though. His sapphire orbs widened at the sight of his prince, who was lying asleep with his dark eyebrows furrowed together in pain and onyx orbs clenched shut in distress.

 

“Are you alright, Your Highness?” Prompto asked, while rushing towards the prince’s side, as he kneel down and tried to shake him awake. “Wake up, Prince Noctis! It’s just a nightmare.”

 

“I’m afraid he cannot be awaken like that. We’ve already attempted on many occasions,” King Regis said, while sorrowfully smiling down at his comatose son, as Prompto stood up and awkwardly bowed. “That is why I’ve fetched for you. You will try another approach for me.”

 

“Of course, Your Majesty, I’ll do everything in my power. But, I can’t guarantee miracles,” Prompto said, while he gulped and lowered his head, as King Regis simply nodded and turned around. “I have a question, Your Majesty. If I fail, what will become of me?”

 

“I know I’m asking for a lot. But, I’ve exhausted all other options,” King Regis said, while clenching his walking cane, as Prompto frowned and looked down at the poisoned prince. “I still have faith in you, though. It’s the job of an outsider, seeing the truth with their _uncorrupted eyes_.”

 

“What does “uncorrupted eyes” supposed to mean?” Prompto asked, while staring at his king with wide sapphire orbs, as King Regis sorrowfully smiled and walked out of the bedroom. “Was he just referring to an inside job, an assassination attempt? ”

 

XOXO

 

Once he had approached the desk, Prompto smiled and stared down at his things. They had taken the time to set up all of his magical equipments for him. The desk was stocked with his herbs, cauldrons, test tubes, and spellbook already. He grinned and began flipping through his spellbook. He was searching for a specific spell. It would slow the rate of Prince Noctis’ declining health. It would also keep him up the entire night just to perform the spell, which was really a spell for more experienced sorcerers and sorceresses, but he needed to perform the spell and immediately.

 

“I see you’ve met with our sleeping prince. Do you might know what ails him?” Ignis asked, while running a hand through those dark locks, as Prompto ignored him and stared down at the torn and burnt pages of his ancient spellbook. “Do you, Prompto?”

 

“You three seem very close,” Prompto said, while walking towards the bed with his spellbook, as the royal adviser and shield sternly stared at him. “Hey, I was arrested just to perform spells. Back to my inquiry, though. Since you guys are close, I need intell from you. What happened before he fell ill? What signs were noticed, like odd behavior or anything else?”

 

“We grew up together. He’s like a little brother to me,” Gladio said, while Prompto placed his spellbook down onto the bed, as suspicious and stern eyes watched him from afar. “It started two weeks ago. Noctis, all of a sudden, started declining day to day activities. He stopped studying with Ignis. He stopped training with me. He would just lay in bed all day. We didn’t think anything was wrong with him, though. It wasn’t out of his behavior to just sleep all day long. Noctis is a spoiled brat. We believed he was just being lazy, like usual.”

 

“Typical,” Prompto said, while placing his hand above the spellbook, as a soft wind ruffled through the pages of the spellbook again. “Is there anything else I should know?”

 

“Noctis told me something strange. He claimed summoning weapons was starting to become difficult for him to do. He confessed his strength was going away, too. But, before I could ask him anything, he had fainted and never woke up again,” Ignis said, while staring at Prompto’s glowing hands and bright blue eyes in amazement, as the blonde’s spellbook stopped flipping through pages and slammed shut. “What are you going to do?”

 

“It should be obvious. Your prince’s health is declining at a rapid rate. And, I’m going to slow it down,” Prompto said, while raising both of his hands up, as a stream of white light poured out of his open palms and surrounded Prince Noctis. “I might be here all night, though. I hope you don’t mind. Well, do you?”

 

“Of course not! You’re helping our prince. We wouldn’t mind that intention,” Ignis said, while pushing up his eyeglasses, as a thought occurred to him. “I’ll go get you some snacks. Gladio will keep you company, then.”  

 

XOXO

 

As hours passed, Prompto could feel fatigue settling inside of his body. He couldn’t stop for a break, though. The spell didn’t work like that. It required his entire attention and focus. It was a time consuming spell. It altered the bodily state, after all.

 

“He looks relaxed. He doesn’t look like he’s in pain anymore,” Ignis said, while sitting down beside the Lucis prince, as an exhausted sigh escaped from in-between Prompto’s lips. “Are you alright, though? Can you really uphold this the entire night? Perhaps you should stop and eat something.”

 

“I’ve already told you. I can’t just stop. It requires all of my power in one go, which I will replenish later on. It wouldn’t have been like this, though, if I had another person helping me. You know, some spells are done with two or more magic wielders,” Prompto explained, while earning a sigh from Ignis, as Gladio chuckled at the blonde’s snappiness. “And, I can uphold this. If you run away from witch hunters for a long time, it trains you in many ways than just one. You learn how to survive on a few hours of rest.”

 

“We’ll still keep you company,” Gladio said, while glowing sapphire orbs turned to look at him, as they narrowed in irritation at him but he chose to ignore it this time around. “We want to help, too. He’s a brother to me.”

 

“We could also spend this time getting to know each other better,” Ignis suggested, while watching Prompto look away in an uncomfortable manner, as he offered a small smile and turned to look at the royal bodyguard. “How about if Gladio and I start first?”

 

“I mean, I guess, if you want to,” Prompto said, while frowning and flexing his fingers, as Ignis casted a worry gaze at the blonde. “The room feels so warm. What time is it, anyway?”

 

“It’s midnight, Prompto. Are you sure about this?” Gladio asked, while those illuminated bright blue orbs only narrowed in determination, as the royal shield shrugged in defeat. “Case closed, I guess.”

 

XOXO

 

Upon sunrise, Prompto could feel something burning. He could hear someone screaming somewhere, too. He couldn’t tell just where it was coming from, though. He frowned and looked down at the white light pouring out of his palms. It was so much magic in one night and it wasn’t even spent running away from witch hunters. Why were the tips of his fingers burning, however? Why were they burning? Did he really over exert himself?

 

“Prompto, can you hear me?!” Ignis screamed, while watching the blonde stumbled backwards, as glowing sapphire orbs rolled back into its sockets. “No, Prompto!”

 

“It’s okay, Iggy! I got him,” Gladio said, while catching the blonde in his arms, as he carefully inspected the burn marks. “Sheesh! The kid really overdoes it. There are all kinds of burn marks on his fingers. Why is he using so much magic?”

 

“Lay him down next to Noctis. I need to bandage his burns,” Ignis said, while Gladio laid the blonde next to the sleeping prince, as he rummaged through the first aid kit. “I worry for him, Gladio. He’s just the same age as Noctis. He’s so young and yet he’s battling with witch hunters.”

 

“Well, he’s safe here in Lucis,” Gladio said, while applying ointment onto Prompto’s burns, as Ignis bandaged them. “No one would harm him here.”

 

“What if he doesn’t think that? What if being arrested changed his views?” Ignis said, while curiously looking at the blonde’s bracelets, as another exhausted sigh escaped him. “I don’t feel comfortable relying on someone so young to save our prince.”

 

“It was the king’s order,” Gladio said, while picking up Prompto again, as Ignis nodded in defeat. “Maybe His Majesty knows something we don’t. Maybe blondie knows something we don’t know, either.”

 

* * *

 

 

A/N: What do you think? I hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

As the candlelight illuminated his bedroom, Prompto tossed and turned in his bed. He thrashed around violently underneath the blankets. His skin sweat and strands of blonde locks clung onto his forehead. His sapphire orbs were clenched shut in distress. His hands were raised and clawing at the figure haunting his dreams. His mouth released choked pants and gasps for air. But, then, his body started shaking. It was as if someone was trying to awaken him.

 

“Ahhh!” Prompto screamed, while bolting into a sitting position, as green eyes stared at him with a concerned facial expression. “…”

 

“Are you okay, Prompto?” Ignis asked, while handing him a cup of hot tea, as the blonde averted eye contact and silently sipped the hot beverage. “Do you often have bad dreams?”

 

“Thanks. But, I don’t want to talk about it,” Prompto said, while staring down at his bandaged fingertips, as he sighed and summoned his staff. “What happened to me?”

 

“You overdid it and fainted. Gladio and I bandaged the wounds,” Ignis said, while turning towards the nightstand and picking up a silver tray, as he placed it onto the blonde’s lap. “You must be hungry, right? The cooks made you breakfast.”

 

“Wow! It looks delicious,” Prompto said, while eating his porridge, as Ignis continued to stare down at the blonde’s burnt fingertips. “You shouldn’t worry about me. It’s nothing serious. I always get them.”

 

“Is it common for magic wielders, then, to hurt themselves when performing spells?” Ignis asked, while Prompto continued munching on his delicious toast, as sapphire orbs remained averted away from him. “Is it, Prompto?”

 

“Fine, fine! Look, you need to understand that there’s three forms of magic: staff, hand, and mind magic. Hand magic is the easiest form of magic, though. You’re just channeling magic through yourself. But, you’re also hurting yourself in the process. Magic is power, after all. Then, there is staff magic. It’s a little difficult because you’re channeling magic through an object. Most magic wielders can master it, however,” Prompto explained, while Ignis listened carefully to him, as the blonde ogled the chocolate pudding with a mischievous grin. “The last is mind magic. That’s the most challenging thing of all. You’re using magic without something to channel it through. I’ve been trying to master it. It’s just so difficult, though. That’s why I use hand magic the most. Because, if I used a staff in public, then witch hunters will know I’m a magic wielder and try to burn me at the stake. But, if I mastered mind magic, then I would be completely undetectable. No one would see me doing magic, after all.”

 

“I never knew about the three forms of magic,” Ignis said, while furrowing his eyebrows together, as the blonde continued eating his breakfast. “When you were slowing Noctis’ delicing health rate, why didn’t you use staff magic, then?”

 

“I could have. But, I wouldn’t have been able to uphold it the entire night,” Prompto said, while pouting in embarrassment, as Ignis nodded in acknowledgement. “I’m not all that experienced. I still need training. I don’t use staff magic all that much. Because, I’m always running from witch hunters. So, I use hand magic to stay undetected.”

 

XOXO

 

After showering and getting ready, Prompto had been taken to the prince’s room again. He headed straight towards the desk and began flipping through his spellbook. He was searching for a specific spell, one which would let him enter Prince Noctis’ memories and discover what happened before he fell ill. His sapphire orbs widened in due time, though. The spell was written right before, etched into the tattered and torn pages of his ancient spellbook.

 

“Why are you smirking?” Gladio asked, while Prompto peered down at the sleeping form of Prince Noctis, as curious eyes followed his every movement. “What are you going to do?”

 

“Listen carefully, _gentlemen_. I'm going to enter your prince’s memories, which will let me discover what happened before he fell victim to the mysterious poison,” Prompto explained, while sitting down beside the Lucis prince, as he turned to look at the royal advisor and shield one more time. “I almost forget to tell you guys. My pupils will disappear when performing this spell, so please don't think I'm possessed or anything like that. It will just ruin my day.”

 

“Be careful, Prompto, and don’t overdo it,” Ignis said, while earning a simple shrug from the blonde, as Gladio made a frightened facial expression. “Don’t take too long, either.”

 

“Yeah! We don’t want to stare at your creepy, exorcist chick eyes,” Gladio commented, while receiving a stern look from Ignis, as Prompto pouted and rolled his sapphire orbs. “What, I’m just telling the truth!”

 

“Are you done now, _tough guy_?” Prompto asked, while hearing an amused chuckle come from behind him, as he leaned down and cupped Prince Noctis’ pale cheeks in his hands. “Don’t be frightened, Your Highness. Let me in.”

 

XOXO

 

_As beautiful morning sun rays poured inside, Prompto fluttered his sapphire orbs open and looked around himself. He was sitting atop onyx colored silk sheets, which were quite similar to Prince Noctis’ bedsheets. He quickly recognized his surroundings and started searching around the royal bedroom for Prince Noctis. He soon spotted him standing in his balcony and staring sadly down at a box in his hands. The sight confused him. The prince appeared so sad, so glum. But, why?_

 

_“Whatever is the matter, my son?” King Regis asked, while gently gripping his son’s shoulders, as Prince Noctis opened the box in his hands and angrily stared down at the beautiful ring inside it. “You know you can talk to me, son.”_

 

_“_ _I don’t want to marry with her,” Prince Noctis confessed, while Prompto’s lips parted open in surprise, as King Regis simply nodded at the blunt statement. “Dad, I don’t love her. I mean, Luna’s nice and all that. But, I can’t see a future with her, not one which I would be happy with. I’m so sorry! I know the treaty relied on our marriage!”_

 

_“It’s okay, son. I don’t care much about the treaty, anyway. I just care about you and your happiness. You’re my son, my only son,” King Regis said, while pulling Prince Noctis into an embrace, while Prompto smiled at the two from the bed. “Therefore, I’m supposed to spoil you rotten. And, I did. Ignis tells me you’re quite spoiled every day. That’s how I know I’m doing my job right.”_

 

_“Your Highnesses, Lady Lunafreya has finally arrived,” a maid said, while setting a tray of chocolate chip cookies down onto the table, as she bowed and spoke again. “They’re from Lady Lunafreya. She said she baked them herself for you, Prince Noctis.”_

 

_“They’re poisoned,” Prompto muttered, while standing up and inspecting the cookies, as white light emitted from his hands and revealed black ooze swirling in the center of the cookies, which could only be seen by magic wielders, not regular humans. “She knew, then! Lady Lunafreya knew Prince Noctis didn’t want to marry with her. But, she loved him a lot. She still couldn’t have him, though. So, she poisoned him. Because, then, no one else could have him, if she couldn’t in the first place. Time for me to go now, then. I’ve intruded enough.”_

 

XOXO

 

Once Prompto returned, Ignis had rushed to the blonde’s side. He could clearly tell that Prompto was nervous. He just didn’t know why. What did the blonde see, which was so unsettling?

 

“Are you okay? You look troubled,” Ignis said, while Prompto summoned his spellbook, as pages started magically flipped through it. “Talk to us!”

 

“Look, I'm just going to say it. You don't have to believe me. Because, I'm will save your prince and get out of here, anyway!” Prompto stated, while two pairs of elegant shaped eyebrows raised up at him, as he chewed on his lower lip before speaking. “It was Lady Lunafreya. She poisoned him. Because, Prince Noctis annulled their marriage. So, this is her way of getting even. Her way of also making sure no one else ends up with the man she loves. Anyway, I just think you guys should have told me about this sooner. It makes sense, after all.”

 

“How … how could she?” Ignis stuttered, while sitting down on the bed, as Gladio shook his head angrily. “I would have never suspected her, of all people.”

 

“I wouldn't have, either. I thought she understood Noct’s wishes,”Gladio grumbled, while clenching his fists, as he pierced the blonde with furious chocolate brown pools. “Do you know how to cure him now?”

 

“Yeah, I do. But, I need a lock of Lady Lunafreya’s hair to undo the curse,” Prompto said, while picking up a silver pair of scissors, as he snapped it open and close. “How to get it, though? I mean, you cannot just simply invite her over, not after annulling the marriage. So, I'll need to go to her instead.”

 

“No! We're not letting you leave! You must help Noct first!” Gladio cried out, while Prompto frowned and rolled his sapphire orbs, as a finger waggled I'm front of him. “You made a deal with us.”

 

“You’re such a simpleton. How can I leave with a magic proof tracking anklet on me?” Prompto said, while clutching his staff tightly and magically shoving Gladio out of his personal space, as the shield blinked in surprise. “Like, I said before. We cannot simply invite her over, not after Prince Noctis dumped her. So, I'm thinking of creating a portal to Tenebrae, which allow me to infiltrate the royal palace and get a lock of her hair.”

 

“No! If you get caught, you'll be sent to their dungeons. Please let one of our soldiers go,” Ignis said, while massaging his temples, as Prompto shook his head in disapproval. “Prompto! You must understand the gravity of getting caught trespassing in their royal palace.”

 

“Look, I'm the only one with magic here. I won't get caught,” Prompto said, while mischievously smirking, as he shoved the scissors into his pocket. “Besides, I'm a sorcerer that witch hunters couldn’t catch. I'll be back. I promise, worrywart and simpleton.”

 

* * *

 

 

A/N: What do you think? I hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

Even though he had created the portal, Prompto felt faint and couldn’t stand properly. His head - spinning - rotating slowly backwards each passing second. His sapphire orbs - blurry - seeing doubles of everything and everyone around him. His nose - runny - streaming blood out of his nostril. He soon collapsed onto the bedroom floor. The staff and portal dematerializing at the disappearance of his magic - diminishing also Ignis’ hopes of sending Kingsglaives in his stead.

 

Gladio sighed and kneeled down. He grabbed the blonde’s hands and pulled him into a sitting position. “Damn! This kid weighs practically nothing,” he said, while throwing Prompto onto his shoulder, as followed Ignis towards the door. “You know, this can't keep up. Blondie is pushing himself too much.”

 

Ignis nodded in agreement. He could tell by Prompto’s actions. The sorcerer was always overdoing himself. But, why? What could be making him rush? Or, is he just a work alcoholic? “You're right. This cannot go on. But, he is so stubborn. He won't listen to reason,” he exclaimed, while pulling back the blankets on Prompto’s bed, as Gladio laid the blonde down and tucked him in. “I want Nyx to accompany Prompto to Tenebrae. I don’t feel right with Prompto just going there alone.”

 

Upon stepping aside, Gladio allowed the royal advisor to administer first aid. He understood why his friend was so concerned about Prompto. He was as well. The blonde was just like Noctis - same age and same attitude. They could be almost best friends, if circumstances were different.“It's a good idea. But, how are you going to convince our sassy sorcerer?” he asked, while watching Ignis lay a wet cloth onto the blonde’s forehead, as a golden eyebrows knitted together in distress. “Is he having a nightmare?”

 

Reaching into the nightstand drawer, Ignis pulled out an old, ornate music box. He opened it and placed it onto the nightstand. He hoped it would help keep Prompto’s nightmares at bay. “I asked him about them. He didn’t want to talk about it, though. But, I think his nightmares have something to do with witch hunters,” he said, while getting up from the bed, as Gladio offered the blonde a sympathetic look. “Lucis is the only safe haven for magic wielders. That's why Nyx must accompany Prompto to Tenebrae. Despite being a sorcerer, Prompto will still need help fighting those damn witch hunters.”

 

XOXO

 

When he had awoken, Prompto sat up and turned to look at his nightstand. He saw an ornate, gold ballerina musical box. He reached out and picked it up. The box played soft piano music as a beautiful ballerina twirled around.  It was simply wonderful and he absolutely adored it. It kept his nightmares even at bay. But, who had left it out for him? Why did they do it, too?

 

Unfortunately, Prompto couldn’t think of an answer. He sighed and stared at himself through the tiny mirror provided in the musical box. He saw a weary and worn out version of himself in return. His sapphire orbs were red and puffy. His hair had forgotten how to shine and bounce. His skin was just plain out dull and dry to the touch. When had he last taken care of himself? Or, was his careless use of magic just taking too much out of him?

 

While he continued musing, Prompto saw someone standing behind him through the mirror. He gasped and the musical box fell out of his hand. He quickly scrambled out of bed, then. He didn’t know who the intruder was. “Calm down! I’m Nyx, a Kingsglaive. Ignis asked me to introduce myself to you. We’re going to Tenebrae together,” the stranger explained, while Prompto’s hands stopped radiating wispy black smoke, as Nyx relaxed and scratched the back of his head nervously. “We will be leaving when you’re ready, of course.”

 

However, Prompto wasn’t going anywhere with Nyx. He could handle this job all by himself. He didn’t need anyone getting in his way. He is a magic wielder, after all. They don’t work with anyone, but themselves. “That’s nice and all, but I don’t need you. I can do this all by myself. I mean, that’s why I was arrested in the first place,” Prompto replied, while walking to the dresser mirror and snapping his fingers, as his nightgown changed into his usual attire. “You can run along now and tell Ignis that.”

 

Nyx chuckled and ran a hand through his dark locks. He was amazed at how sweet and innocent Prompto looked, but truly the blonde was rude. “Wow! Gladio was right. You’ve got real sass, even more than girls,” Nyx said, while the bedroom door opened, as Ignis and Gladio walked inside with stern looks. “What’s the matter?”

 

Ignis clenched his hands into fists and frowned. “It’s Noctis! His condition is getting worse. His skin is so pale. You can see his veins. They’re filled with black liquid,” he cried out, while tears started spilling down his cheeks, as emerald orbs narrowed and pierced Prompto’s sapphire orbs. “I thought you had slowed his declining health.”

 

Prompto shot back at his captors in an instant. He had told them before that he couldn’t offer miracles. He wasn’t that sort of a sorcerer. He killed and caused destruction with his magic, not save people from death. “And, that’s what I did! I slowed his declining health, not stop it from getting any worse. I can’t do that. Are you really blaming me for this?” he screamed, while opening his palm and summoning his staff, as the royal advisor stormed out of his bedroom. “I can’t believe you guys …”

 

Gladio sighed and turned to look at Prompto. He hadn’t done or said anything, but he still felt terrible. Those beautiful blue eyes were watering with tears, after all. “Look, kid, Ignis didn’t mean it. He’s just stressed, is all. He’ll apologize to you. I’m sure of it,” he said, while an onyx portal appeared behind Prompto, as the blonde glared at him and stepped into it. “Prompto, what are you doing?! Get back here! You can’t go alone! Shit … ”

 

XOXO

 

Without another second, Gladio ran out of the guest bedroom and down the hallway. He raced towards the royal chambers and burst into Noctis’ bedroom. He was met with a tearful Ignis, kneeling down beside Noctis’ bed and sobbing. “Snap out of it, Iggy! We need to talk right away,” he said, while grabbing the other man’s shoulder, as the royal advisor tried to push him aside to grieve some more. “For goodness sake, Noct is not dead yet. He’s still alive. We need to talk about blondie. He went off to Tenebrae on his own!”

 

Ignis grumbled and tugged at his brunette locks in frustration. He felt responsible for the blonde’s rash action. He had snapped at Prompto and practically blamed him for Noctis’ worsening condition, after all. “There is nothing we can do for him. He is on his own now. We can only have faith in him,” he said, while standing up and walking towards the desk, as he unfolded an ancient map which displayed Prompto’s location. “Do you see the sapphire jewel? It will stop glowing and disappear if Prompto dies.”

 

Gladio sighed and plopped down into a chair, holding his head in anger. He felt terrible once again. The blonde was just a kid, like his prince. They deserved to be having fun, not fighting battles. “I don’t feel right! Why are we relying on this kid? Why is His Majesty relying on this kid, too?” he questioned, while massaging his temples, as Ignis sat down beside him. “He can barely control his magic. So, why is he even called a magical prodigy, then?”  

 

XOXO

 

Upon running through the forest, Prompto laughed and jumped into a small creak. He landed on his feet and turned around to look behind him. His sapphire orbs spotted the horde of witch hunters chasing him atop black horses. A smiled spread across his face and he waved at them. “You wretched little magic whore, I’ll kill you! I’ll kill all of you devil worshippers!” the Captain of the Tenebrae Witch Hunter Organization said, while Prompto unlaced his black cape and let it blow into the wind, as it transformed into a fiery phoenix of shadows. “Ahhh! Retreat, men! Retreat!”

 

However, Prompto made sure his phoenix chased them. He wasn’t letting them off the hook. He despised witch hunters, after all. He made sure to kill each and every single one in his path. They deserved to be punished for slaughtering innocent magic wielders. “My brothers and sisters in the afterlife will love to get their hands on you,” he said, while watching his phoenix spit out fire, as the witch hunter howled in agony. “Goodbye, _gentlemen._ I’m going to say hi to your scheming princess.”

 

With a swift movement of his staff, Prompto opened another portal and stepped into it. He stumbled soon out of it, but landed on top of a drawbridge. It connected the palace and village together. His noisy entrance drew the attention of the palace guards, however. “Intruder!” one of them shouted, while Prompto giggled and blew a kiss at them, as they tripped and fell into the water separating the palace from the village. “What the - ahhh!”

 

XOXO

 

As he stood up, Prompto turned around and walked towards the palace’s doors. He banged his staff onto the ground and compelled the double doors to open. He was met with another wave of palace guards, however. This time they were plenty of them, though. “Ugh! You guys never learn, do you?” he said, while they raised their weapons up at him, as he tightened his grip on his staff and readied for an attack. “Fine! Have it your way.”

 

Once he manifested a shield, Prompto managed to deflect their attacks. He was fast on his feet and dodged most of their attacks. He had gotten a few cuts and nips, but they weren’t fatal. He needed to get rid of them, however. He couldn’t overexert himself with too much magic use, after all. “Gods! Can’t you guys just fuck off?!” he cried out, while ducking another axe being tossed towards at his head, as he raised his staff into the air and dematerialized it into sharpened pieces, which flew around the room and into the guards’ chests. “Ouch! What the heck?”

 

Upon looking down at himself, Prompto saw crimson liquid pooling around his side. He gasped and pulled out an arrow. He released a cry of pain and dropped down to his knees. The arrow must have been flung from behind him. “You little sneak!” he said, while turning around and spotting a sniper perched on top of the stairs, as he directed his dematerialized staff pieces at him and watched him freeze in fear. “Asshole …”  

 

XOXO

 

After patching himself up, Prompto materialized his staff into whole and watched bloodied bits of pieces merging together into one. He stood up and walked upstairs, crouching in the shadows and searching for the royal chambers. He couldn’t walk without hobbling in pain, however. The arrow attack had slowed him down a lot. “Fuck! It hurts …” he muttered, while placing a hand on the side of his stomach, as he winced and continued treading on. “You’re almost done. You can do this. You can!”

 

Upon finding Lady Lunafreya’s bedroom, Prompto raised his staff and muttered an incantation. As he did, the guards soon started coughing out blood and fell to the ground. He stepped out of the shadows, then. “It wasn’t personal. Or, maybe it was. Who knows?” he said, while chuckling and stepping over the dead bodies of the guards, as he opened the doors of Lady Lunafreya’s bedroom and closed it behind him. “That was almost too easy.”

 

With a chuckle, Prompto walked towards the bed and peered down at the sleeping form of Lady Lunafreya. She was very beautiful, not on the inside, however. She had poisoned Prince Noctis, someone she apparently loved. “Hello, Princess Lunafreya. I just need a lock of your hair,” he whispered, while cutting strands of pale blonde hair, as her bedroom door slammed opened and a young man stood in the threshold. “Why, hello, Prince Ravus! I’m afraid I can’t stay for too long, though. You know, work these days.”

 

In an instant, Prompto created a portal to the Lucis palace and jumped into it. He howled in laughter as Prince Ravus and his soldiers tried to jump through with him. He had closed the portal just in time, however. “Ouch! My side … ” he cried out, while landing atop his bed, as Nyx stood up from the desk chair and ran to his side. “Will you get Ignis and Gladio? I got that witch’s hair.”

 

“You’ve finally returned, but you’re bleeding!” Nyx said, while attempting to look at his wound, as Prompto yelled at him to get Ignis and Gladio again. “Okay! Just stay put and don’t move. You’ll cause more blood loss.”

 

* * *

 

 

 **A/N:** What do you think? I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
